The Doctor's Daughter
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: The Doctor's Daughter is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12
1. Preface

**_A/N: The story is set as if Rose never saw the Doctor in Series 4!_**

_**Summary: A Letter from Rose, opens The Doctor's old wounds that she left him with. For nineteen years now Rose has lied to the Doctor, they have a daughter Bella. The Doctor discoveres the truth from the letter. Can the Doctor make up for lost time? How will Bella cope with being in love with a Vampire, best-friends with a werewolf and daughter of a timelord! Bella is the Doctor's Daughter let the adventure begin!**_

* * *

Twilight/Doctor Who

The Doctor's Daughter

By Hannah Curbishley

Preface- A Letter

_**Dear Doctor,**_

I really wish I didn't have to write you this letter, but it's been nineteen years since we last saw each other, it's been nineteen years and the lie I told you on that beach in Norway still haunts me. Doctor, it wasn't my mum who was pregnant it was me, we had a beautiful daughter her name is Isabella but we all call her Bella. She's eighteen now, she has your eyes, your smile, your brain and she has the same chocolate brown hair, looking at her now still makes me miss you. I'm sorry Doctor, I shouldn't have lied to you all those years ago, but I knew losing me was hard for you, like losing you was for me. I didn't want to make the hole that I'd left you with any deeper.

_**Please forgive me**_

_**I love you**_

_**R x**_

The letter had already been stained with Rose's tears, but as the Doctor read the letter from the woman he still loved, his tears joined hers. The letter dropped to the floor of the TARDIS. The Doctor's head was spinning, he had a daughter with Rose, a daughter he didn't know he had until five minutes ago. He wasn't the last of the timelords anymore; he had someone out there to love. But his hearts still broke, his daughter, Bella was eighteen, he'd missed out on the most important moments of her life so far. Her birth, her first birthday, her first steps, her first word, her first day at school, all the important amazing moments of his little girl's life and he'd missed them. The letter had changed everything, a letter from Rose had brought The Doctor's world crashing down.

The Doctor hadn't cried like this since he lost Rose all those years ago, now he knew the truth he was going to find Rose, find his daughter Bella and make up for all the time he had missed. He was going to find his family, because that's what Rose and Bella were to him now his family. He just hoped he wasn't too late to make up for lost time.

**A/N**

**Long Preface hope you like it the first chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Who/Twilight

The Doctor's Daughter

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 2- Protecting The Heart

_**Rose**_

Protecting your heart is hard. Really it is. But trying to protect three hearts at once is even harder. Today when I lied to the man I love, I was protecting my heart and his two hearts. Yes I said two hearts, The Doctor(the love of my life) isn't human, he's a time lord.

Today I said goodbye to the man I love. But I was forced to say goodbye, I didn't want too. We were forced apart, so I had to protect the heart. Do you really want to no why were forced apart? What I lied about? And Why I lied?

Are you sure you want to know? Are you sure you want to hear my story?

My name is Rose Tyler and this story will break your heart, you've been warned.

I met the Doctor through my job. Well he blew up my job after he saved my life so it's the same thing isn't it? We travelled together in time and space for two years and it all ended with Torchwood. Torchwood forced us apart, but it was just them it was the Cybermen and Daleks as well. It said "I was going to die in battle." and it was right because when I lost the Doctor I died. I was forced into a parallel world.

But it didn't end there for me and the Doctor because I kept hearing his voice calling my name in the dark, so I followed the voice, I followed it all the way to Norway, all the way to the man I love. And I saw him, and he looked for the first few seconds like a ghost, he said we only had two minutes, it got towards the end and I could feel my heart breaking.

"Your still with Mr Mickey then?" The Doctor asked, I turned and saw Mickey, Mum and Dad watching me

"There's five of us now, Mum, Dad, Mickey and…. The Baby." I said shaking

"Your not?" The Doctor asked

"No. It's Mum she's three months gone." I said and in that moment I lied to the man I loved. I was pregnant with our child, and I couldn't tell him, it would break his hearts.

"What are you going to do?" I asked in tears.

"Travel, last of the Timelords." The Doctor said

"On your own?" I had to ask

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"I….. I love you." I said my tears were falling fast now.

"Quiet Right to. And I suppose since it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler…" The Doctor disappeared at the moment he was about to say "I love you." he was gone, I held my stomach, knowing I was carrying our child, knowing I would never see him again. I broke down in tears. I just stood there crying I couldn't move. I dried my eyes and ran towards my mum who took me into a hug, I broke down sobbing all I could say was "He's gone Mum and he doesn't know." Mum, Dad and Mickey drove me home. I sat in the back of the truck, in tears, all I could do was cry. I should have told him, I know lying to him was wrong like mum and Mickey kept saying but they don't understand how could I have told him? We are never going to see each other again so why tell him I'm pregnant? It would just break his hearts and make the pain even worse knowing that he'd lost the woman he loved and his child too.

So he'll never know, he'll never know about our baby.

We arrived back home. I jumped out of the truck and ran inside and upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door behind me, I lay on the bed sobbing.

This wasn't fair it wasn't meant to be like this, we were meant to be together happy, a family and the Cybermen, The Daleks and Torchwood had ruined that for us. But I would I tell my baby nothing about the Doctor, why tell my child about something it can't have.

So now I'm alone, alone and pregnant and all I can do right now is cry, cry and think of what to do next with my broken heart and life.


End file.
